


soft rain

by ocean_of_lilacs



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Help, Howard Stark’s A+ Parenting, Italian Tony Stark, Oneshot, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, What am I doing, i don’t know how to tag, litrally only Tony, shortest of short oneshots, soft Maria stark, tony stark and his memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_of_lilacs/pseuds/ocean_of_lilacs
Summary: Tony likes the rain.





	soft rain

**Author's Note:**

> So this a reallyy short one shot bc I didn’t know what to start this account with.  
> Also if you hadn’t gathered this is my first fic so don’t judge to hard  
> Goodbye thanks for reading and enjoy x

It was the soft pattering of rain that woke Tony up. The rich smell of dry soil becoming soaked had drifted through the open windows in the tower.

It reminded him of an evening spent with his mother, watching the gold tinged sky as a light rain pattered softly on the patio tiles of their garden. ‘ _Piogga morbida gentile_ ’ - she had said, her eyes soft, as Tony curled into her side, basking in the sudden affection. Soft, gentle rain; it sounded almost as soothing in English as it did in Italian. Tony had hummed in agreement and rested his head on her shoulder. ‘ _È bellissimo Mama_ ,’ He had whispered. And it was true, it was beautiful.

Tomy liked to forget what happened next, preferred to keep the soft memory as it was, a rainy evening painted with golden clouds. He didn’t like to remember the sight of Howard rushing outside, his breath thick with the stench of alcohol and a tumbler of sloshing amber scotch in his hand.

No, Tony decided to ignore that part, his head titled back against the wall and eyes closed as he breathed in the scent of the rain

‘ _Piogga morbida gentile_ ’ He murmured softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know this is really short and stuff but I wanted to write something and I didn’t have time to write loads so viola.  
> sorry about the Italian by the way I have literally no knowledge of the language and only google translate to aid me so I apologise for any mistakes xx


End file.
